


Falling for You (From Here to There)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, jossed by toa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since they defeated the Giants and Nico has finally graduated from high school. Percy and Jason decide that it's a good time to have a celebration and that the best way to do that is to go on a road trip. Just travel the country outside of a quest. </p><p>So, that's what they do. All of the seven who are still alive, plus Nico, Reyna, and Rachel go on a trip from New York to California - the longest route they possibly can. </p><p>But what happens when a ghost from their past comes to haunt them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You (From Here to There)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place when Percy and Annabeth (the oldest) are twenty-one/twenty-two and Hazel (the youngest) is about seventeen/eighteen. Leo will return in this story, but not for a while and he won't be with Calypso. Drew will also be in this story, because I fucking love Drew, but also not for a while. Hope y'all enjoy! (This was prompted by [tumblr](http://adastrabella.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr). 
> 
>  
> 
> **edited 3/2/2017**

"Everybody get in the damn car!" Annabeth yelled from where she stood next to the driver’s seat door, her fists pressed against her hips. "We don’t have enough seats, so Red’s on Piper’s lap." 

Rachel made a face at her as Piper pumped their fist. "Why do I have to sit on their lap? Pipes and I aren't even dating! Why can't Percy sit on Jason's lap?" 

"Because they're too fucking tall," Reyna interjected. "You and Piper are in some kind of...something, and it just makes sense this way.”  

Rachel scowled as everyone got into the car. She climbed over Frank and Hazel and plopped herself into Piper's lap; they smirked and wrapped toned, bronze arms around her waist. Rachel allowed a small half-smile to replace the scowl on her face as she snuggled back into their warmth. Reyna fought back momentary jealousy, wishing someone else was driving so Annabeth could lounge in her lap. 

She shook her head and turned to her girlfriend, who was buckling in and brushing a few short strands of honey-blonde hair out of her face. “Is everyone ready?” Annabeth asked. Mumbles of yep were made so she nodded and started the car. “I swear if anybody causes any problems I will stop the car just to kick their ass - this is supposed to be a fun trip celebrating Nico graduating." 

Nico frowned at her as he pushed shaggy hair out of his face. "A celebration that I protested," he pointed out. 

Percy grinned at that. "Vigorously. He protested quite vigorously," he said. Nico jabbed him in the ribs and he squeaked, jumping a bit in his seat. 

"Wow," Reyna said dryly. "Big words." 

Percy rolled his eyes and flipped her off. "Don't flip off my girlfriend, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. 

"I'm twenty-two years old, Annabeth. Can we stop with the nicknames?" 

"'Fraid not," Annabeth said, her lips twitching as she struggled to contain her smile. 

Reyna snorted as she set her foot on the dashboard. "Nerds," she said. Annabeth and Percy both turned to her and stuck their tongues out. 

"So," Rachel said. "Where exactly are we going?" 

Annabeth grinned at her through the mirror. "Camp Half-Blood. But there's gonna be a lot of stops on the way - checking out colleges Nico might want to go to other than New Rome's or New Athens' and Aunt Sally asked that we visit her." 

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed. "Mere's three now and you guys haven't seen her in over a year." Jason tugged on a shaggy strand of Percy's blue-black hair. 

"I haven’t seen Meredith in months. How's she doing?" he asked. 

Percy grinned, the very picture of a proud big brother. "She's fucking brilliant, Jace," he said. "Paul's already teaching her how to read and she can count up to twenty!" 

An impressed look crossed Annabeth’s face. "That's actually really good for a three year-old," she said. 

Percy straightened his back. "I know." 

Leaning back, Reyna ran a hand through her short hair. "I can't wait to see her," she said. 

Percy grinned back at her. "She's excited to see you guys again," he said. 

“We’re excited to see her too!” Hazel said, clapping her hands. “Mere’s the cutest kid I’ve ever seen, I swear to the gods. And this is gonna be so much fun - we haven’t done anything together in years.” 

A somber air fell over the car for a moment as they all remembered why they hadn’t done anything big together in years. The Giant’s War had taken a toll on all of them and it had made it hard to see each other. Relationships had fallen apart, like Percy and Annabeth’s or Hazel and Frank’s, and others had been built, like Reyna and Annabeth’s. They weren’t the same people they had been almost five years ago. 

But hopefully this trip would be good for them. 


End file.
